This invention generally pertains to a method of fabricating a bipolar semiconductor device having silicide contacts. Generally, in fabricating bipolar devices and the like, it is desirable to be able to use processing steps which are compatible with those used in a fabrication of MOS devices. This not only decreases the number of processing steps needed to fabricate a bipolar device, but also allows a bipolar device to be processed in conjunction with an MOS device thereby enabling composite integrated circuits to be more easily manufactured and used. The bipolar device fabrication will differ from that of an MOS device in that an active base must be formed and no gate dielectric layer is utilized. Therefore, this bipolar arrangement will have doped polysilicon directly on the substrate in its emitter region. Further, the emitter to base contact area is reduced which results in improved device performance.